


expect the unexpected,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), How Do I Tag, I love that tag, Mutual Pining, Semi Slow Burn, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like ben, so much fluff idek, some fluff on main bc everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: She expected a rowdy teenager or a child who was up way past their bedtime. Nothing, however, prepared Jill for the bulk of a man behind the door, smiling sheepishly at her when he opened it.He had shaggy dark brown hair that was too unkempt and unruly but seemed to do him just fine, complimenting the stubble he boasted. Her icy blue eyes met his darker pair, and Jill found herself being pulled into the abyss that was his gaze.And then he cleared his throat and she remembered herself.---or, the one in which Jill and Carlos are neighbours who happen to share a mutual love for the latter's eighteen month old daughter.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 125
Kudos: 201





	1. stomping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftDadCarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/gifts).



> So I blame SoftDadCarlos for awakening my parent!Carlos brain cell, so here we go.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Jill Valentine has had enough. 

Slamming her laptop shut, she took ten steadying breaths before standing. Jill had been trying to write her lesson plans for the coming weeks and was doing considerably well until the clock struck eleven. She ignored it at first, dismissing the obnoxious stomping to the angry neighbour that lived above her.

But then it got worse and it didn’t stop.

She endured it for an hour, pulling at brown locks until the words on her laptop screen no longer seemed coherent. She grabbed her nearest shawl, shucking on her boots before leaving her apartment, keys stuffed in her pocket as she stormed towards the elevator.

She’ll give them the benefit of the doubt. She could’ve been a little shit and complained to the landlord first thing tomorrow morning, but she chose to go to her neighbour first hand. She’ll be a reasonable adult tonight, Jill mused, using her knuckle to call the elevator. She won’t yell, she won’t be rude, she’ll be polite, she told herself, repeating her mantra even as the elevator let her off on the fifth floor. 

Polite, polite, Jill’s mind echoed, feet carrying her over to apartment 516. Polite, polite, her mind pleaded, hand raising to knock against the dark surface of the door before pausing, the unmistakable giggle of a child stopping her. It didn’t last very long though, and she knocked twice.

A muffled groan came from behind the threshold. Jill placed her hands on her hips, waiting for the door to open. 

She expected a rowdy teenager or a child who was up way past their bedtime. Nothing, however, prepared Jill for the bulk of a man behind the door, smiling sheepishly at her when he opened it.

He had shaggy dark brown hair that was too unkempt and unruly but seemed to do him just fine, complimenting the stubble he boasted. Her icy blue eyes met his darker pair, and Jill found herself being pulled into the abyss that was his gaze.

And then he cleared his throat and she remembered herself.

“You’re making a lot of noise,” she quipped, frowning up at him. The man had the audacity to look bashful, glancing over into his apartment before looking back at her.

“And I’m really sorry,” he replied, frowning at something inside. “It’s just my daughter recently decided she loved staying up past her bedtime, so I’m trying my hardest to get her -- Ximena!”

Boundaries forgotten, Jill jumped, starting after him when he left the door. There in his living room was the source of the noise, a bright eyed toddler who jumped on the floor right above her own common area. The man scowled, picking up a cup that had fallen and spilled.

The warm smile that he had when she first saw him pulled at his lips again, the idea of her being in his apartment not bothering him too much. 

“Again, I am so sorry. Ximena is hard work to take care of,” he said, picking up the toddler. Jill tried not to frown, smiling at the sight of the child’s face next to her father’s. It was scary how much she looked like him.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, shaking a hand as she tightened the grip on her shawl. “Toddlers are hard work, especially cuties like this one,” Jill added, smiling when Ximena giggled at the face she pulled. Her neighbour watched the exchange carefully, smiling at her enjoyment. Jill turned to meet his gaze again, anger dissipated as she met the warm brown eyes of the man before her. 

“I’ll take my leave then,” she said, waving at the baby. To her joy, Ximena waved back.

Her father laughed, shaking his head as he followed Jill to the door. She turned to look at him once she was outside, giving him a dry thumbs up. “I’d hope I won’t have to come up here again, neighbour,” she said jokingly, and the man smiled.

“We’ll see about that,” he said smartly, and Jill could’ve sworn she still heard his laughter even as she returned to her own apartment.


	2. elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! I'm ahead of schedule, so take the chapter a day early!
> 
> Please enjoy it <3

The next time she sees her neighbour, he's yelling at her to stop the elevator.

Jill sighed, sliding her messenger bag over her shoulder as she picked up the binder projects she collected in class. She had her grade elevens do a taxonomy project on some plants and animals they found outside, encouraging outdoor activity while learning. They had enjoyed most of it, which was why there were twenty-two binders the teacher was trying to balance, locking her car before stuffing the key in her pocket.

The quicker she got upstairs the better.

The elevator was already on the first floor when she got into the lobby, pressing the call button and sliding into the chamber. What she didn't expect was the unmistakable laughter of her neighbour's daughter, only to have the duo slide into her peripheral a second too late.

The messy haired man held Ximena in one arm while balancing a laundry basket in the other, scolding his daughter under his breath as she chewed on a teddy bear. Jill watched the exchange with half-hearted interest, smiling when the girl caught her eye, giggling excitedly.

And then his eyes widened in alarm, his steps becoming quicker as he realized the lift had been waiting. Jill froze, jamming the open door button just as he slipped inside, a scowl pulling at his features as Ximena bent over his arm to pat Jill’s head.

“Hey there,” the teacher said with a smile when the toddler pulled away.

Her neighbour sighed, pressing the indicator for floor five. “Thanks for waiting,” he said, smiling down at her. “I didn’t even notice the ellie was here until she started pointing at you.”

Jill laughed, shaking her head. “As I said before, it’s okay. Ximena makes up for all your mistakes,” she cooed, laughing when the girl held out her stuffed bear for her to see. Jill smiled, stepping out of the elevator when it stopped at four. “See you around, Ximena!” She called, grinning when she used her free hand to wave at her, only to get a face full of teddy bear as the door slid shut.

She tried not to laugh at the sound of her neighbour scolding his daughter, words fading away as the lift moved again. Her heart ached, but she couldn’t pick up the stuffed animal even if she tried, so Jill hurried to her flat, unlocking it after a good two minutes, before returning for the bear.

If it’s Ximena’s, she better wash it before giving it back to her, she thought, turning the pink bear, no _rabbit,_ over in her hands. Jill frowned, nearly tripping over all the binders when she stepped into her apartment. Or would it be rude if she kept it?

She glanced at the laundry basket outside her bathroom, pursing her lips in thought. Maybe she’ll do her laundry tomorrow. That way she can wash the rabbit and get it back to Ximena before her neighbour thinks she has a weird sentiment for children's’ toys.

Jill chuckled when she placed the pink bunny atop the front table, picking up the first set of binders she wanted to deal with.

Her laundry problem was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

-o-

Carlos Oliveira wasn’t overly joyed with his daughter, but he still had to hand it to the little tike when she deserved it.

Still, throwing Ms. Mulberry was out of the question.

“Seriously, supercop?” he muttered, putting Ximena down when they reached their floor. “Ms. Mulberry was a gift from your abuela and you just tossed her?” he asked, glaring at his daughter as she toddled in front of him. At eighteen months old, Ximena was a force to be reckoned with, turning back to look at him to ensure he was following her. 

He sighed, unlocking the door much to her delight. Dropping the basket just in time, Carlos grabbed Ximena from where she was about to walk into the apartment.

“Shoes off first, Xi,” he said tiredly, using his foot to shut the door before sitting on the ground. His daughter sat in front of him, clasping her hands together as he slid off her pink boots. He smiled then, brown eyes meeting her own as wisps of hair fell into her face. “And what’s next, supercop?” he asked, chuckling when she began to fuss. “Okay, okay, jacket’s next.”

Carlos unzipped her spring coat, hanging the purple article on the peg next to the front door. He stood with her, ruffling her hair when she took off again. 

He can’t lie and say he hasn’t noticed his neighbour before. The woman might’ve been shorter than him, but there was something about how she carried herself that caught his eye in the first place.

How could he not notice her with blue eyes like that, or with short brown hair that seemed to do her more favours than anyone else who attempted to pull it off. He snorted, shaking his head as he carried the basket over to his bedroom, watching Ximena busy herself with one of those Little People sets Tyrell got her for Christmas. He was almost overjoyed when she showed up at his door. If one forgot the circumstances, Carlos would’ve froze on the spot. 

But then he remembered her interactions with Ximena and paused. Surely she only spoke to him now because of his daughter. It was either women liked him before they found out he had a kid or adored him more once finding out he was a single father. Either way, Ximena was a complete turn off or a spotlight stealer, which Carlos didn’t mind of course.

He left folding laundry in favour of shuffling around the kitchen, putting some grapes in a bowl for Ximena. But about Ms. Mulberry… Carlos frowned, cutting his daughter’s grapes in half and pitting them of the seeds. Should he go ask his neighbour for it? Or would that come off as too anxious? he thought, sighing at the fridge void of leftovers. Maybe he’ll go down tomorrow… if he ignored the situation for a bit that would give her time to return to him if she wanted, right? he questioned, settling with some grapes as well.

Tomorrow, he decided, putting the bowl down for his daughter. He’ll give her twenty-four hours to return it before approaching her himself, he mused, helping Ximena onto the couch next to him as he gave her her grapes.

Until then, he had to make sure Ximena didn’t make grape art on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies! Means the world to me!
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3


	3. laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter and the one after it, so I'm sorry if it's not really good. Thanks for reading thought <3
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Jill hated doing laundry. 

Even if she was only doing her main load along with a separate wash for Ximena’s rabbit, it was still a tedious job. Which wouldn't explain why she was adamantly listening to the older woman speaking to her, nodding vigorously as she handed her a cup of baby detergent.

“The normal laundry soap is too harsh for your little girl’s teddy bear,” Francia said, placing a hand on her hip as the other went to fix the bun she had pulled her dreads in. Jill hurriedly tried to explain that it belonged to her neighbour, but the lady kept talking. “And besides, this bunny looks so soft and cute! I wouldn’t imagine putting my grandson’s bear in a normal wash.”

Jill glanced as Francia searched one of her baskets for a softer wash, opening a separate machine for her to put the pink rabbit in. Her grip on the bear tightened, holding it a bit closer to herself as she looked at the washing machine already half filled with her clothes. “Wouldn’t that be a bit inconsiderate?” she asked, watching as the lady pulled out a mesh bag. “A whole washer for a bear seems a bit unreasonable, no?”

Francia scoffed, smiling at her. “A parent’s gotta do what a parent’s gotta do,” she said instead, opening the bag for Jill to drop the rabbit in. She hesitated before doing it anyway, pushing away the woman’s comment.

“I live at 1005, so just bring the bag whenever you’re done with it,” she said, putting her detergents in her basket. But then she paused, looking up at Jill. “You know what? Keep it. I have a feeling you don’t have one and with a little one you’re going to need it real soon.”

“But it’s not--”

“It’s okay, hun,” she said, smiling. “It was nice meeting you Jill,” Francia added, disappearing through the door.

Jill stared in shock, blinking a few times before averting her gaze to the washer that Francia started. Stooping down, she watched as Ximena’s bear was doused in water, soap, and then treated to endless spinning cycles. She stayed like that until her legs started to cramp, falling into a seat as she shuffled for her laptop.

But even as she busied herself with her students’ unit four test, Francia’s words still poked at her.

Ximena wasn’t her daughter. She only met her yesterday… okay, fine. She’s noticed the happy toddler before, smiling from a distance whenever she saw her in the lobby or parking lot. But with the adorable Hispanic came her build of a dad that Jill -- no matter how hard she tried -- couldn’t ignore.

Now, Jill wasn’t one to call random men attractive, but she can admire a good looking guy when she saw one. She halted in writing a short answer question, finger hovering over the page of the textbook she brought, the sound of the washing machine spinning away being the only noise in her ear beside the obnoxious pounding of her heart.

No.

Jill only spoke to her neighbour because his daughter was adorable, not because she found her first meeting with him amusing. She only bothered with Ximena because the toddler was a gift, not because she liked the way he smiled whenever she did.

No… definitely not…

She groaned, clasping the bridge of her nose as the washers clanged away.

Unit test. Right. She better finish that.

-o-

It wasn’t a secret to Carlos that he and his daughter adored pasta. Despite his somewhat estranged touch to his Spanish side, he tried to cook as many traditional meals as he could when given the opportunity. It helped that Ximena liked them enough, taking a grubby handful of whatever he deemed her worthy to eat, before using the rest to paint her tray.

But Saturday nights were spaghetti nights -- correction: _pasta_ nights -- so he had gotten a few pieces of bowtie pasta for Ximena while covering his own serving in a healthy dose of meat sauce. 

“Enjoy it, supercop,” he said, knocking back his vitamins as Ximena began to push her food around her pink bowl. His eyes fell on the new doll Tyrell had bought for his niece, grinning at the memory of the man attempting to hide it behind his back as Ximena tried and failed to reach around his legs.

_“A replacement for Ms. Mulberry,”_ Tyrell said, sitting on the couch opposite to his best friend.

Carlos scoffed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. _“Not a chance,”_ he said with a smile.

In fact, Carlos nearly choked on his food when someone knocked on the door, eyes checking the clock before meeting Ximena’s bright gaze. Carlos grinned, wiping his hands in his napkin as he stood. “I hope you didn’t go making plans without me, Xi,” he said, poking her nose as she began to giggle. 

Either way, his eyes widened when he opened the door to reveal his neighbour, her lips tugged in a small, sheepish smile as she looked up at him. In her hands was Ms. Mulberry, although… she looked a little worse for wear.

“I figured I’d wash Ximena’s stuffed animal, but I didn’t know you weren’t supposed to put them in the dryer," she explained, frowning as she handed it over to him. Carlos turned the rabbit over in his hands, flipping it once, twice, before sending Jill a half-hearted glare.

“I’m guessing she lost a bit of herself in there, huh?” he joked, leaning against the doorframe.

His icy eyed neighbour seemed to relax at this, fixing her shawl as she shrugged. “I took her out a bit too early though. You might need to dry it more before you give it to her.”

Carlos nodded, opening his mouth to speak when Ximena’s voice disturbed him.

“Done!” she yelled, and the man laughed at the sound of a plate clattering. He turned to his neighbour, squeezing the rabbit once, twice, before sighing.

“I never caught your name the first time,” he told her, running his hands through his hair again. He ignored the way she followed the movement, choosing instead to pretend his attention had wandered onto something behind her.

“Jill Valentine,” she said, holding her hand out to take. He tried not to let his surprise show, taking her hand in his. 

“Carlos Oliveira,” he replied, smiling at her.

She wrapped her hands around herself again, peeking around him. “I’ll get going now,” she muttered, and Carlos frowned. “Say hi to Ximena for me.”

The man nodded, moving to close the door before stopping.

“Wait!” he called, and Jill turned to look at him from her place halfway down the hall. Breathe. “If you want, I made a bit too much food tonight,” he started, rubbing his neck. “Wouldn’t mind sharing some with you…” he quickly caught himself. “Since it’s late and all, and you _did_ wash Ms. Mulberry."

Jill seemed to be lost in thought before she smiled, an easy grin appearing on her face. “I haven’t eaten yet,” she mumbled, walking back towards his apartment. “And I would like to see Ximena before I go,” she finished, stopping in front of him.

“Let me get you a bowl,” Carlos said, too tired to try and wipe the stupid smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it quq. I also wanted to apologize for some confusion I might have caused D: Jill is a bit of a dirty blonde, as some sources say she's blonde, but it obviously doesn't look like that in game XD. If me referring to her as blonde might've caused some confusion, I've rectified it by keeping the hair descriptors to brown. Hope that helps.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it quq.
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3


	4. groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so long, oh my god XD! I struggled with this one too ;-;
> 
> Please enjoy it!

On Wednesday afternoons, Carlos and Ximena went grocery shopping. 

It was always the same routine: Xi held the list while Carlos navigated through the dangerous aisles, focusing on whatever he needed there on the shelf. A few crackers for Ximena, some cereal, rice, pasta, milk, the list went on and one.

Today he decided to treat himself, though, tugging on Ximena’s hood as he eyed the various frozen delicacies in the cold aisle.

But no matter how much Carlos tried to distract himself, his mind always wandered back to the dinner he shared with the oh, so lovely, Jill Valentine.

She had complimented his apartment, pausing at the door to slip off her shoes before following him inside. Ximena had been excited to see Jill, waving at her enthusiastically with smooshed pasta bits on her hands. He smiled as he plated her dinner, putting some pasta in a bowl before turning to her. 

_ “Meat sauce, okay?” _ he asked, nodding at her positive reply. 

She thanked him when he placed it in front of her, and Carlos busied himself with cleaning Ximena’s hands. Still, he couldn’t ignore Jill’s hum of approval.

_ “This is amazing!” _ she remarked, turning to look at him. He beamed under her sudden praise, picking his daughter up out of her seat before putting her to stand on the floor.

_ “I’ve had a few years to practice,” _ he said, brushing off her compliment.  _ “I can put some aside for you to take,” _ he added, taking his own seat. She nodded at this, and he returned his focus to his meal, suddenly enamoured with the semi-cold pasta.

To his surprise, she cleared up the table, even going out of her way to do the dishes from the meal in the sink. Ignoring the domesticity of the situation, Carlos tried to remember that she was just a kind neighbour who he chose to share his dinner with. Nothing more, nothing less.

He sighed when Ximena pushed herself between his legs and the counter, demanding the attention he willingly gave.

Carlos parted ways with Jill that evening, two separate containers of pasta and meat sauce in her hands, and a sleepy supercop in his own.  _ “Seems like you already failed your promise, hm?” _ he teased, brushing away the stray hairs that fell into Ximena’s eyes.

Jill scoffed, laughing dryly as she raised an eyebrow at him.  _ “Better circumstances, neighbour,”  _ she called, waving as she disappeared down the hall.

So he was a little surprised to hear her familiar laugh, turning to meet the gaze of his neighbour.

“It seems I always find you at inopportune moments,” she said with a tired smile, walking over with her shopping basket in hand. Carlos nodded, voice lost as he looked down, quickly taking in her rather professional appearance. Jill pulled at the collar of her dress shirt, laughing when Ximena smiled at her. 

“What’s with the getup?” he asked, moving his head up and down to show his point. 

Jill frowned before her eyes widened, stuffing her hand in the pocket of her black bell bottoms. “I had a few parents come in for interviews today. Thought I’d at least try to look a bit nicer than what I wear on normal days,” she said, gaze shifting to the frozen goods he was just watching.

Carlos swallowed, fixing his hat as he opened the fridge to get a tub of ice cream. “I’d ask what you’re doing here, but I think that’s obvious,” he said, smiling. Jill shrugged, looking into his basket as she pursed her lips.

“I can, however --” she said, grabbing the same dessert he did, “-- ask you what brings you to the store on a Wednesday of all days,” she finished with a dry laugh, and Carlos chose not to comment on why she began walking with him.

“It’s kind of dumb, really,” he began, glancing at her. “When I first got Ximena, I was exhausted all the time. I mean look at her! She literally radiates mischief,” Carlos teased, waiting for the question that never came. “My best friend, Tyrell, was only free to watch her on Wednesday evenings, so I began taking the night to take care of myself. I guess I ended up doing groceries most of the time because it kinda stuck,” he joked, rubbing his neck when he finally looked at her.

Jill nodded, frowning as she played with Ximena’s hair. “Are you finished shopping for tonight?” she asked, changing the topic in one fluid motion when he came to a stop in front of the deli. 

Carlos chewed the inside of his cheek, leaning on the cart. “I mean… I might as well get something for Xi now that we’re close to the bakery,” he replied, much to Jill’s amusement, not questioning himself when he pushed the shopping cart after her.

-o-

“I don’t think that’s ethical,” she muttered, glaring at Carlos when he picked up a butter croissant.

“Sure it is,” he said just as dryly, breaking off a piece and handing it to his daughter. “As long as I pay for it, we’re good to go.”

Jill huffed, rolling her eyes despite the smile that pulled at her lips. “Think of the bad manners you’re teaching to Ximena,” she replied, putting two croissants into the clear bag she took for herself. “You’re supposed to eat the food _after_ you purchase it.”

Carlos laughed, loud and clear against the rather busy grocery store. “Trust me, I’ve been doing this for years,” he said smoothly as if that was supposed to comfort her.

The teacher sighed, wiping her hand on the side of her pants. “I’m not even going to bother,” she deadpanned, turning before he could reply. At this point, she didn’t even know why he was tagging along. He had gotten Ximena her bun and finished his shopping when she spoke to him half an hour ago.

But here he was, finally pulling his cart to a halt behind her at the register. 

She watched as he entertained himself with Ximena, a small smile forming on her face when he bent down just enough for the toddler to grab his face, a happy giggle erupting from her small frame. She couldn’t say she didn’t jump when he looked up at her, dark eyes meeting her surprised blue ones almost playfully.

“The register, chica,” he said, and Jill turned to meet the sympathetic gaze of the cashier.

Jill sighed, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks as she placed her items down. She shot Carlos a well-mannered glare, only to find his attention averted to the toddler playing with his bangs.

“You have a beautiful family,” the cashier said, green eyes glittering as she scanned Jill’s items. Jill quickly shook her head, passing her shopping basket to Carlos so she could shuffle through her bag. 

“He’s just my neighbour,” she corrected, sending the worker a smile. “We run into each other a lot.”

The cashier nodded, scanning the last of her items before activating the card reader. “I still think it’s beautiful,” she said, shrugging. “It sucks when people can’t see what’s right in front of them though,” the woman added, handing Jill two bags when she began to move to the end of the conveyor belt.

Jill frowned, only to have the confusion evaporate from her face in favour of the smile. Ximena had been a bit too excited with the apple Carlos gave her, dropping it in her excitement. Her father caught it quickly, poking her nose when she began to laugh.

The other woman smiled, shaking her head when Carlos handed the apple back to his daughter. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough,” she replied with a nod, ending the conversation as Jill finished packing her groceries. 

“I’ll see you around, neighbour,” the brunette called, refusing to acknowledge the heat in her cheeks when Carlos beamed at her. Ximena waved too, sending her apple tumbling to the ground.

She was gone before Carlos could reply, struggling to understand why her cheeks were hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As of today, I can actually say the next update won't be until Sunday as a) I have so much school work to catch up on, and b) I haven't edited the last two chapters I wrote.
> 
> Until then, Chapter Five will be out on Sunday :D
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3
> 
> (P.S. I've had grandparents give me food in the store when I was younger, only to pay for it later XD. It's only now that I'm older do I question how ethical it actually is 0-0)


	5. infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such a rough day... please enjoy it.

The next time Carlos Oliveira sees Jill Valentine, she’s leaning against the mailroom wall.

Ximena sat on his hip, playing with his hair as he shuffled into the mailroom, using his key to unlock his mailbox. In truth, Carlos only came down to his mailbox every now and then, not bothering to check every minute as he didn’t have a particular reason to. 

Today was different though.

He had ordered a new dress for Ximena since she expressed zero interest in the ones he already had. Call it petty, but his daughter had an amazing sense of fashion. Pulling out the soft packet, he turned it over in his hands. Ximena reached for it, squeezing the package and reveling in the squishiness of the package. “What do you think, supercop?” he asked Ximena, shutting the box. “Wanna see what papa got you?”

And then he heard the groan, pivoting on his heel. 

“Jill!” He exclaimed, brows furrowing when the brunette waved at him tiredly. She looked worse than the last time he saw her, eyes shut as she held her head with her free hand. 

Although her eyes were shut, she smiled at him, pushing herself off the wall. “Morning, Carlos,” she slurred, swaying on her feet as a hand shot out to balance herself on a nearby countertop. Carlos frowned, moving towards her.

“What happened to you?” he asked, expression deepening when she looked up at him. 

“Sinus infection,” she replied, tightening her grip on the letters she had in her hand. Ximena cooed, reaching out to pat Jill’s head. 

“Do you need help getting up to your apartment?” he offered, pulling Ximena’s hand away. “I’ve dealt with enough of Tyrell’s infections to know it’s a pain in the ass to walk around. I’m surprised you made it down here in one piece.”

Jill snorted, wincing in pain before she nodded. “Me too.”

Carlos handed the package to his daughter, leaving her with the no chewing instruction, before pulling Jill’s arm over his shoulder. He hoisted her up from where she was leaning, securing his hand under her arm before beginning the trek to the elevator.

“How long have you been in there, Jill?” he asked, concern lacing his voice when he glanced up at the clock. 9:37. A tenant should be in and out of the mailroom in at least five minutes… he looked down at his neighbour, only to pull his face away when Ximena began tugging on his ear.

“I don’t know,” she said, and Carlos chuckled at the sound of worry in her reply. “I might’ve fallen asleep,” Jill added, calling the elevator.

Carlos sighed, helping her into the lift when it arrived. They didn’t speak again, listening to Ximena’s attempts at forming words as he helped her to her flat. Jill hummed contentedly, leaning against the wall next to her door. “Thanks,” she muttered, turning so she could unlock the door, moving inside with relative ease.

The man nodded, threading his hand through his hair before he spoke again. “If you need anything, I’m right upstairs,” he joked, relaxing when she smiled. “I’m off today, so there’s not too much happening in my schedule.”

Jill held onto the door handle, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind, neighbour.”

He returned her smile, holding Ximena a bit closer when he took the package from her. Sinus infections were really bad… they usually rendered the person completely useless until it went away. Carlos frowned, deep in thought even as he arrived at his own apartment. Jill would definitely need help with taking care of herself if he knew anything about the headaches that came with it.

Helping Ximena remove her shoes, he came up with an idea.

-o-

Jill was positive she’s never slept more in her life.

After she closed the door on Carlos, she moved towards her couch, not even bothering to remove her shoes as she fell onto the furniture. Her head screamed at the sudden fall, expressing its distaste with a series of throbbing pounds.

She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes. She’s been in her apartment for three days. Going to the mailroom was the first time she ventured past the threshold since Leon and Claire came over to bring her some notes her students made.

For grade eleven, you’d expect less sentiment, but whatever.

Still, she fell asleep much faster than she’d like to admit, waking for a few short minutes before the sandman came and took her under again. So, surely, the knocking on her door was a figment of her imagination, blue eyes fluttering open as she shoved her hand in the pocket of her sweatpants. She pulled out her phone, groaning at the bright, white, 5:14 it displayed.

“Coming!” She yelled, immediately regretting it as she pulled herself up. 

Jill couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face, opening the door to meet the deep, dark gazes of the two Oliveiras she had the opportunity of getting to know.

Ximena was propped up on her dad’s hip, holding the pink rabbit she had washed a few weeks ago. Carlos grinned at her, a gentle smile gracing his features. “I made you soup,” he said, thanking Jill when she took the Tupperware container from him. 

“You didn’t have to,” she muttered, reaching into the cupboard to grab a bowl. She frowned when he didn’t reply, moving towards the door again. “You can come in, Carlos,” Jill said dryly, smirking when he laughed. He had placed Ximena on the floor and was helping her remove her sweater and shoes, when Jill rocked on her feet again, reaching for the nearest surface to hold onto.

Jill sighed when Carlos hooked his hand around her arm, leading her over to the couches. “I’ll get the soup for you,” he said, walking towards the kitchen. Ximena waddled over to her, holding the rabbit out for Jill to take as she tried to pull herself up on the couch. The brunette smiled, raising an eyebrow at the uneven pigtails in the toddler’s hair.

“Are you trying something new with Ximena?” Jill asked, pulling the baby into her lap. Carlos looked around the wall, snorting as Jill began removing the bands. 

“Hell no. She didn’t want me to trim her hair and brought me the bands Tyrell bought her,” he said, attention turning to the microwave.

“You did a crap job either way,” Jill replied, fingering through Ximena’s dark locks. The toddler didn’t seem to mind, busying herself with her stuffed animal as Jill redid the pigtails. Carlos frowned when he put her bowl to rest on the coffee table, stuffing his hands in his pockets once they were free. 

“You sure you’re up to that?” he asked, gesturing to where Jill was doing Ximena’s hair. She scoffed, wincing at the action but chose not to show it. Continuing with her hairstyling, she began to cornrow one half of Ximena’s hair, stopping in the back to end it off with a small tuft. She did the same to the other side, ignoring the way Carlos observed her in silence.

She grabbed her phone when she was done, holding it out for Ximena to see. “What do you think, Xi?” Jill asked, smiling when the toddler laughed at her image on the phone. 

“I think she likes it,” Carlos said, picking up his daughter. “But you need to eat.”

Jill huffed, opening the plastic spoon he brought as she placed a pillow on her lap. “What’s in it?” she asked, resting the soup bowl on the pillow. It tasted unbelievably good. She shouldn’t be surprised.

“It’s just your average chicken broth. I had it simmering since I saw you in the morning,” he said, and Jill nearly spat out the liquid in her mouth.

“Seriously?” she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut as a sudden wave a pain caused her head to ache.

“Yeah, seriously,” Carlos replied, although his voice was a lot softer. He moved towards the kitchen then, a comfortable silence falling across her flat as the sound of him moving around filled her ears. He sat at the dining table with Ximena on his lap, voice low as he spoke to her in a hushed tone.

Jill appreciated it, finishing the soup without much of a struggle and resting the empty bowl on the coffee table. Carlos looked up then, his face lighting up.

“I’m glad you liked it, chica,” he said, putting Ximena down by the front door. The brunette nodded, lying down. She closed her eyes, allowing the unmistakable flow of running water to lull her to sleep. 

Still, she could’ve sworn she heard Carlos near her again, mumbling something she couldn’t decipher. And then her flat was freed of light and the sound of the door slamming shut allowed her to succumb to her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, lovelies. Next chap should be out tomorrow or Monday. depends on what life demands of me. the end is in sight though! all that's left to write is ch 9 and the epilogue :0
> 
> much love, stay safe <3
> 
> (p.s. please tell me about spelling errors, my eyes are very puffy and I'm too tired to read this for a fifth time XD)


	6. photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

Jill can’t say the stomping ever stopped, but it was annoying when it persisted. Loud bangs interrupted her evening, caused by the tiny tyrant she had gotten to know over the past few weeks. She closed her book with a sigh, grabbing a discarded shawl from the couch before leaving her flat.

It wasn’t that late in the evening, only a quarter past six to be exact. But Jill was trying to get some reading done before falling into her usual evening schedule, which was proving to be a bit difficult with her favourite toddler jumping on the floor above her.

She didn’t even get to knock on Carlos’ door when it swung open, Ximena running out of his apartment while he tried not to drop the plate in his hand.

The brunette ran after the toddler, picking her up without a fuss. Jill turned Ximena so she was facing her, chocolate brown meeting icy blue in a silent battle of wills. She felt Carlos’ smile on her, shifting to look at him.

“I was making cookies with Ximena,” he explained, holding up the plate for her to see. It was then that Jill noticed the chocolate chip cookies under the plastic wrap. 

“And you were bringing them to me?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as Ximena began playing with her hair.

Carlos smiled again, moving inside his apartment. “I only made a few since I wanted to see how they turned out,” he said, gesturing for her to come inside. “Wanted to get the opinion of someone who didn’t drool at the sight of sweets,” he added, fixing his daughter with a well-mannered glare. “Although… I don’t think that’s the reason you came up here.”

Jill hummed, following him to the kitchen. “Ximena was jumping again, I assume?” 

The man laughed, grabbing a napkin for her to take a cookie with. “Always.”

They ate the cookies in silence, with Carlos breaking off a piece of his own for Ximena. The simultaneous hum of contentment would’ve been endearing if it wasn’t for the toddler’s giggles, practically bouncing in Jill’s arms.

Jill looked up at Carlos, finishing the last of her cookie as she spoke. “What put you in the mood for baking?” she asked, reaching for another but recoiled when Carlos tapped the back of her hand.

“My friend’s daughter, Faith, is in the hospital,” he began, pausing when Ximena started to whine. “They’re letting her go on Saturday, so her twin sister asked me to make her some chocolate chip cookies to celebrate,” Carlos said, covering the remaining cookies with the plastic wrap. “I would’ve bought some, but Hope made me promise to make them myself,” he remarked, shaking his head.

Jill watched him move around his kitchen, swaying slightly as Ximena rested her head on her shoulder. “Maybe you can have Xi make something for her. They could make up for your cookies if they don’t hit the spot.”

Her neighbour turned to look at her, shaggy hair falling into his eyes. “I think that might not be a horrible idea,” he said after a minute. “I might have some art stuff from when the twins were last here. I’m gonna get the rest of the cookies in the oven and you could try checking the cabinet in the hall?” he offered, earning a nod from Jill.

Ximena toddled after her when she put her down, a stream of words falling from her lips as she went. The “cabinet” was actually just a thin chest of drawers that stood out among the rather decorated hallway with its woven basket aesthetic.

Still, she looked through it, uncovering glitter, construction paper, glue, and old photographs. While it wasn’t her place to pry, she did find herself smiling at pictures of Carlos and who might be Tyrell, taking up a good amount of photos that sat in the drawer. She did, however, stop at the picture of a very pretty Hispanic woman, arm in arm with her neighbour. 

She couldn't say it wasn't a beautiful photograph. The woman hung off of Carlos as waves of dark hair fell around her head. The smile she wore barely but her partner's to shame, eyes happy and full of life as they watched the photographer.

Suddenly guilty, Jill stuffed the pictures away, gathering the supplies in her hands as she walked back to the living room.

Carlos smiled at the sight of her, wiping his hands in the towel he held. “I’m glad I can finally make use of all of these,” he joked, sitting at the foot of his coffee table. “Any ideas?” he asked, watching as Jill helped Ximena next to him while she sat on the other side of the baby.

And that’s how the evening found Jill making a pink card with Ximena’s handprints, doused in glitter and whatever cardboard cutouts Carlos made. While it wouldn’t explain why she had glitter in her hair, or why Ximena’s face was covered in glue, or how Carlos managed to get a paper cut on his palm, it still happened, laughter filling the apartment as the three of them worked on Faith’s card.

By the time they finished, Jill’s face was positively sore from smiling, cheeks flushed as she entertained the toddler and her father. Carlos finally stood, art project long since completed when he took a sleepy Ximena in his arms. 

He walked her to the door, sending her a lopsided grin once she passed the threshold. “Thanks for the help with Xi and the cookies,” he said, and Jill smirked.

“I think I deserve at least one more, hm?” she teased, looking up at him. She ignored the way he rolled his eyes, instead focusing on the absolute genius that was Carlos’ cooking and baking skills.

“Go to bed, Ms. Valentine,” he said, beginning to close the door when Ximena shifted in his hold. Jill nodded, turning as she started making her way down the hall before pausing.

She turned to look at him, a playful smile dancing on her lips. “You too, Mr. Oliveira,” Jill called, relishing in the way his laugh seemed to follow her, even after she stood in the dark of her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story makes me realize how much I dislike my writing style XD! Gotta work on that...
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies! The next chapter is relatively short as it makes way for chapter eight which is, uhm, :) I'll try to get chapter seven up either tomorrow or Wednesday. As for chapter eight... that one is still undergoing rigorous editing.
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3


	7. ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it <3

The next time Jill sees Carlos, they take a walk around the building.

Jill Valentine adored the night time. When the world falls asleep, leaving only the hum of those who refuse it and the ambiance of nature around, she found it the best time to be awake. Surely all her demons were up, too, prodding and poking at her mind, but Jill couldn’t bring herself to care, leaning on the railing of her balcony with a cup of coffee in hand.

Her balcony had a nice view of the city. From it you could see the highrises that littered the horizon along with the shopping plazas and neighbourhoods not too far from where she was. 

The brunette sighed heavily, swirling the coffee in her mug lazily. She jumped slightly when she heard a laugh, leaning over her railing to see her neighbour above her.

“I would’ve thought an evening under the stars would be a bit more personal, hm?” Carlos asked, smiling.

Jill snorted, shaking her head. “I was out here first,” she said sharply, lips pulling into the start of a smile when he laughed. 

“It’s nice out tonight,” he said, looking out into the distance, and Jill found herself doing the same. “I was going to go on a walk,” Carlos added, eyes falling to meet hers. “Care to join me?”

Seven minutes later found Jill with a travel mug full of coffee and Carlos walking along the sidewalk, content with the silence that hung over them. Trees loomed and cars hummed, and Jill sighed before looking at Carlos.

“Where’s Ximena?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Tyrell said Faith and Hope missed having their pseudo-cousin around, so I sent her to his place for the weekend,” Carlos said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jill nodded, pulling at her poncho. “Don’t get me wrong, I miss her like crazy, but it’s kinda nice being free for a little bit.”

Jill laughed, smiling. “For sure. My friend Chris had a dog he made me watch when he was gone for a bit. I got so used to having the little guy around, I was genuinely sad when Chris took him back.” She paused, grinning at her companion. “Still, it’s definitely relaxing to know there isn’t a dog jumping on you because he wants to go outside.”

They fell into silence once again, although it wasn’t unwelcome. Rather, Jill wholeheartedly accepted the quiet, spinning her mug as she thought.

“So you’re a teacher,” Carlos started, and Jill nodded. 

“I teach grade eleven Biology at a high school half an hour from here.” She said, and Carlos chuckled, shaking his head.

“I hated bio back when I was in high school. Took it for about two weeks before deciding I didn’t have an interest in it,” he said, and Jill raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Grade eleven bio isn’t even that bad though,” she remarked, disbelief lacing her voice and his sudden admission.

He laughed again, smiling at her. “I took grade eleven biology thinking I wanted to be a dentist. Lost interest in grade twelve when my teacher had expectations I was way too tired to reach.”

A soft ‘oh’ left Jill’s lips as they turned a corner, stopping at a crosswalk as cars had the right of way.

It wasn’t until they were walking towards a plaza did Jill finally ask Carlos about their destination.

“Where are we going?” she asked, following him into a convenience store. She watched the man behind the counter send Carlos a wave, sticking closer to her neighbour when he led them to a freezer. 

“I need some energy too, y’know,” he teased, nudging her with his elbow as he reached for a popsicle.

Jill groaned, moving to grab it but he held it out of her reach. “Don’t you dare ruin this for me,” he muttered, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. The brunette laughed as she trailed him to the cashier, the smiles on their faces still vibrant even as they began the walk back home.

Jokes came easy then, stupid stories and ridiculous conversation filtering between them as if they were old friends. Her laugh rivaled his own mirth, cheeks flushed as she wiped faux tears from her eyes. Even after they took a seat on a nearby bench, Carlos still beamed at her, watching in amusement as the brunette held her stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, watching cars and people alike as they passed by. When Jill calmed down, she took another sip of her coffee, biting the inside of her cheek as the question that was eating away at her thoughts finally resurfaced.

She turned her body slightly, not yet returning his gaze as she looked down at her travel mug. “I apologize for my bluntness, but what happened to Ximena’s mother?” Jill asked, icy blue eyes finally meeting the chocolate irises of her neighbour. “You never talk about her… is she always working or did something --”

Jill stopped, brows furrowing together as he muttered something under his breath. “Pardon me?”

Carlos sighed, running a hand through his hair as his eyes fell to the earth in front of them. “You saw the pictures didn’t you,” he repeated, and Jill’s eyes widened slightly before resuming their impassivity.

“Was I not supposed to see them?” Jill said quietly, allowing him to hold her wrist as he pulled her

“I feel like this story is better told inside,” he replied, releasing her when she came to stand with him. She ignored the unwelcome disappointment, reaching for him as they began to walk again. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, deciding against the contact as she held her mug with two hands again.

The smile he sent her said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss you guys quq, how are you guys? I'm going crazy in quarantine XD. I hope you liked the chapter... next one was a struggle for me, and should be out tomorrow or Friday... depends on how happy I am with it!
> 
> Tell me how you all of you are doing, I need that consolation that everyone's okay quq
> 
> Thanks for reading! Much love, stay safe <3


	8. story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a piece of work! I hope it's good XD
> 
> Please enjoy it <3

Carlos pushed the picture towards her, watching as it slid over the wood surface of the dining table before stopping in front of Jill. He sighed, ruffling his hair as he sat diagonal to her, leaning on his elbows as he observed her.

Jill ignored his gaze, picking up the photograph. “Is this Ximena’s mother?” she asked, voice much softer than he had ever heard it before.

He leaned over a bit, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at the photo again. “That’s her. Sofia Oliveira,” he said quietly, taking the picture from Jill. He ran his finger over its worn corner, biting the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know anyone else like her,” Carlos mumbled, taking a steadying breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Jill said quickly, blue eyes widening in alarm. “I didn’t know you were a divorcee.”

Carlos laughed, although it didn’t hold the usual joy he had hoped to convey. “I’m not a divorcee. Sofia was my cousin.”

This seemed to stump the teacher because her face pulled into a frown. “But Ximena looks so much like you,” she mumbled, but it sounded more like a question.

“Our dads were twins,” he explained. “Ximena just got lucky.”

Jill contemplated this information, glancing around his flat before meeting his gaze. “Care to explain?” she said, a gentle smile appearing on her face as a means to encourage him to continue.

“Sofia and I were like two peas in a pod. It helped that we were neighbours too. If they couldn’t find me, find Sofia, and the same went for her. I was older than her… had to stand in for her dad too after he passed away in an accident,” he started, focusing on his hands. “But then she got older.”

He clasped his hands together then, squeezing them in an effort to anchor his thoughts. “When Sofia started seeing Alex, I stepped away then. He was good for her, encouraged her desire to study medicine, was supportive, and appreciated Spanish cuisine,” he said with a smile, looking up at Jill who laughed softlybyeeee. “But I didn’t expect to see Sofia crying at my doorstep after a good three months of radio silence. She was an adult, I didn’t pry. So I was genuinely worried.”

“That’s when she told me she was three weeks along, tears running down her face as she started muttering about not being able to finish school. It only got worse when she told me Alex didn’t want to keep the baby.” Carlos shuddered, shaking his head. “Sofia has a heart of gold. Her desire to please both her boyfriend _and_ familial expectations was put before her own wellbeing.”

Jill frowned before her eyes widened in realization.

“You adopted her!”

Carlos beamed at her, nodding quickly. “Sofia asked me to be her baby’s guardian after they were born. Alex didn’t mind so it was set.”

“I went with her to her ultrasounds, helped her do some reading on how to stay healthy during the pregnancy, hell, she even bought me books on how to be a good parent,” he joked, glancing at the photo again. His smile fell all too quickly, though, disappearing as his expression became grim. “It all went to shit after the bleeding started. Xi was born prematurely at thirty-five weeks. They left me in the dark until she was born.” He laughed dryly. “Took me over to the incubator and allowed me to touch her. Ximena was so small, my god, it feels like yesterday but…”

“What happened to Sofia?” Jill asked, and Carlos’ eyes widened slightly when she placed her hand on top of his. He didn’t have to say anything though, and Jill sighed, bowing her head. “I’m sorry,” she started, but Carlos stopped her.

“We can’t control what happened in the past. I miss Sofia every day, but being sorry won’t bring her back.” He shrugged, pulling one of his hands away to ruffle his hair. “I can make up for it by raising Ximena in her stead. Alex was so bitter when he saw his daughter. He hated her until he got to brush the tuft of hair on her head. Then he apologized and made me promise to be the best dad I could ever be.”

A snort. “Didn’t make much sense until I realized I’d never be seeing him again.”

Jill pursed her lips, propping her head up in her free hand. “You’re doing a great job, y’know,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He scoffed, resting his cheek in his palm. “I don’t know. Half the stuff I _do_ know about parenting came through late night calls with Tyrell and his wife. I barely know what I’m doing. It doesn't help that our abuela looks at Xi and cries,” he said, swallowing. “Ximena might look like me, but she’s all Sofia.”

“And that’s understandable!” JIll said, smiling. “You can’t wipe away the memory of her, and like you said, raising Ximena is a way to pay homage to what you lost.” Jill leaned over when he wouldn’t meet her gaze, short, brown hair brushing the tabletop.

Brown eyes met her blue ones warily. “It’s alright to have doubts, and yes, it’s fine to feel regret, but when you think of all the joy Xi has brought into your life, it outweighs the pain by way too much for it to count.”

Carlos sighed, turning his hand over so he could hold her own properly. “Thank you, Jill,” he said, a small smile on his face.

“Anytime, Carlos,” she replied, grinning at him. “I’m only an elevator away,” she teased, and Carlos found himself smiling with her. 

By the time he walked her over to the door, it was already well into the morning, the sky a dark shade of midnight blue as the sun no longer shed its light. The window at the end of the hall only added to his discovery, finding comfort in the way the trees in the distance swayed back and forth. Still, if Jill thought it strange that he was walking her to her flat, she didn’t comment on it, much to his appreciation.

“I’m not too surprised. We walked around the block, stopped at the convenience store, and shared a heart-to-heart over your cold coffee,” he said, counting out their activities on his fingers. Jill shook her head when he began to laugh, rolling her eyes as they walked towards her apartment.

Carlos smiled down at her when she opened her door, turning to look at him as she leaned against the doorframe. And then his eyes brightened with an idea. Jill chuckled.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes again,” she commented, gesturing to his face.

He laughed, rubbing his neck as his other hand buried itself in his pocket. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick up Xi tomorrow,” he offered, trying not to laugh at the surprised pink that coloured Jill’s cheeks or the heat crawling up his own. “I kinda talked you up to the girls the last time I was there, and now they both want to meet you, Tyrell included.”

Jill’s mouth opened and closed, brows furrowing together before she sighed, a slow smile creeping up onto her face. “I wouldn’t mind meeting the twins,” she said, and Carlos grinned down at her.

“I don’t need to get her until six in the evening, so unless you’re free…”

Jill’s smile widened then, chuckling softly. “Yes, I’ll go out with you before we pick up your tyrant for a daughter,” she teased, laughing when his blush began to worsen at her blunt reply.

“So I’ll pick you up at one,” he started, pulling out his phone. “Shit, I didn’t even give you my number yet. Let me make a contact for --”

He stopped when he felt her lips brush his cheek. She didn’t linger, pulling away with a smug smirk on her face. Carlos allowed his fingers to ghost over his cheek, smiling as he looked at her. “Go to bed, neighbour,” she said dryly, closing her door before he could even open his mouth to reply.

Carlos grinned, knocking on the door. “Goodnight, Jill,” he called, laughing when the door opened again to reveal the happy face of his neighbour.

“Goodnight, Carlos,” she replied, winking at him before shutting the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I got this up. I've been working on it for at least a week, which is Crazy!! But I don't think chapter nine will be up tomorrow... school has been really hard and I haven't had time to write the chapter yet, but it is the last one, so I want to make it good! After chapter nine is the epilogue, so hang in there for that!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for sticking around this far! It means a whole lot to me ;-;
> 
> Much love, stay safe <3


	9. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is 2k words!! I really hope it does them justice!
> 
> Please enjoy it <3

The knock on her door at exactly 1 PM had Jill wondering if Carlos was just waiting outside her door.

She swung it open anyway, fixing her sweater as she smiled at the man. The brunette tried not to let her shock show, but when Carlos Oliveira cleaned up, he cleaned up  _ nicely. _

“Finished looking, chica?” he teased, and Jill rolled her eyes, punching his arm before retreating into her flat to get her bag. Grabbing her keys she joined him in the hallway, locking the door as Carlos began walking.

“So what’s on the agenda today, neighbour?” she asked, looking up at him when she caught up. Carlos beamed at her, adjusting his shirt collar.

“I was thinking we could go to this coffee shop Ty and I came across a few weeks ago,” he told her, pressing the indicator for the ground floor. “Ty took Nat and the girls this past weekend and said their food and drinks were to die for.”

Jill laughed, fixing her bag from where the strap was slung over her shoulder. “Sounds like a plan,” she said, relishing in the rewarding smile he gave her. “So who’s ride are we taking?”

Carlos stopped, holding his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. The brunette huffed, hooking her arm with his and pulling him out the lobby. “If we take mine, the girls’ might be a little more confused before the realization hits,” Jill offered, pulling him towards her car, but froze when they were beside it.

“Ximena’s car seat,” she started, but Carlos shook his head, walking over to the passenger side.

“Carlos has Xi’s spare. We’ll just put it in yours for whenever you have her,” he said, ducking into the car after she unlocked it. Jill stared at him, following suit a few seconds later.

She cleared her throat. “Whenever I have her?” Jill mumbled, watching as Carlos pulled up the GPS on his phone.

“Yes, whenever you have her. Ximena loves you. Only makes sense that you two do girl things every now and then,” he said, but Jill sensed the weariness in his voice. In truth, she was weary as well. The concept of Ximena’s  _ car seat _ being in  _ her _ car meant that Carlos intended her to be there.

He was making plans for Xi’s future with her in mind. 

Jill pondered, blinking once. Twice. Three times, before grinning at him. “I look forward to our girl time,” she replied, chest tightening at the sigh of relief Carlos released.

-o-

The Coffee Bean deserved the praise Tyrell had given it, Jill mused, humming at the perfect, warm, buttery croissant that practically melted on her tongue. Carlos snorted, and Jill sent him an unamused glare.

“One might think that coming to an independent coffee shop would make you want to purchase from their specialty menu,” he paused, looking at her plate. “But you, chica, got a croissant.”

“A really good one, mind you,” she quipped, taking another bite. “And besides, you got a bagel.”

Carlos sputtered, holding up a piece of his order. “Hell yeah, I did. Ty said you couldn’t go wrong with the  _ Kill Me Kindly _ bagel,” he said, shaking the bagel before taking a bite.

Jill gave him a dry look. “An everything bagel will always be an everything bagel no matter what you call it.”

The man smiled, and Jill had to ignore the heat in her cheeks. “Whatever you say, neighbour.”

-o-

“An aquarium?” Carlos asked, holding open the door for her.

“Not just any aquarium,” Jill said, turning back to look at him. “I’ve been to Ripley’s with my students before, but that was to dissect squids," Jill said, nose wrinkling as she did. "I actually want to look around this time." She smiled at him, and Carlos tilted his head when she presented the tickets to the employee.

“When did you buy these?” he said, following Jill to a giant tank. His heart swelled when she smiled at the tropical fish, biting her lower lip before replying to his questions.

“I’ve actually had them for a while,” she admitted, gesturing for him to follow her. “I was supposed to go with my friend Claire awhile back, but she got sick. Figured they expired this Saturday, so why not use them with my neighbour?”

Carlos smiled at her, watching the various fish swim through algae and seaweed. “I’ve never been to an aquarium so this is cool,” he said, and Jill grinned.

His surprise only grew when she took his hand, dragging him down some steps. “My favourite part is the overhead tunnel. You’re essentially walking through a tube in the water as sharks, fish, crustaceans, and everything else swims over and around you.”

He watched her ramble in awe, explaining the different sea life around them as she gestured wildly. The grip on his hand didn’t falter, in fact, it only tightened when she saw something she really liked. 

Turning his gaze to their hands, he laced their fingers together, looking at her from under dark hair when she froze. Jill might not have returned his gaze, but her smile gave her away.

-o-

Tyrell’s house was nothing short of beautiful, Jill thought, pulling into his driveway after a twenty minute drive. Dark brick made the white windows and accents stand out even more, complimenting the various coloured bushes that lined the man’s family home.

She had barely stepped out of the car when two girls flung the door open, and Jill’s eyes widened.

Carlos never said Faith and Hope were identical.

“Uncle Carlos!” They screeched, running out of the house to tackle the man that had come to her side. He picked them both up with ease, balancing a twin on each hip. It didn’t take long for their attention to find her, however.

“Is this her, uncle?” the one with blue ribbons asked. “She’s so much prettier than you said, uncle!” The one with yellow ribbons said.

They wriggled out of his hold, grabbing one of her hands each. “So you’re the girl uncle was crushing on,” the yellow ribbon one said. “His descriptions didn’t do you justice,” the blue ribbon one said. Jill sent Carlos a questioning glance he avoided, ultimately saved by Tyrell when he came to the door. Before the twins could bombard her with any more questions, Tyrell cleared his throat when his wife appeared by his side, a sleeping Ximena in her arms.

“It’s about damn time you brought her over,” Tyrell said, gesturing for them to come inside. “I’m Tyrell Patrick, but you already know that,” he said, shaking Jill's hand.

The woman smiled. “Nice to meet you, Tyrell. I’m Jill Valentine.”

Tyrell nodded in approval before turning to his daughters. “The one with the blue is Faith and the yellow is Hope.” He shook his head. “We have to colour code them.”

His wife laughed, giving her free hand for Jill to take. “I’m Natalie, but you can call me Nat. It’s going to be really nice having a lady to talk to,” she joked, and Jill chuckled. “I can only take so much of Carlos and Ty’s snarky remarks before they make me want to pull my hair out.”

The Patrick patriarch led the small group to the kitchen, presenting Jill and Carlos with some drinks. Only then did the small Oliveira start to fuss, and Nat passed her off to her father.

Ximena woke slowly, eyes glittering when she saw Carlos in front of her. The giggle that left her only added on to the glee the group was feeling, laughter filling the air as the one year old began to bounce in her father’s lap. The toddler smiled, playing with her father's ears and beard.

She did reach for Jill, much to the brunette’s amusement, playing with her short hair as she normally did whenever Jill held her.

Jill looked up at Tyrell when he sighed, glancing at his wife. “Carlos, can you help me get the chicken on the barbeque? I wanna make use of this semi-nice weather before it gets too cold.” Natalie said, leading Carlos to the tray of chicken on the counter. Her neighbour sent him a sheepish grin before Nat pushed him outside the backyard door.

Ximena cooed much to Jill’s delight, and the teacher placed her on the table to sit. 

“I assume you got him out there so you could talk to me, right?” Jill asked, raising an eyebrow in the man’s direction. Tyrell laughed, taking a sip of his own lemonade as he nodded.

“That’s right. You're the girl my best friend is interested in,” he said leaning on the table. “I just want you to know that Carlos Oliveira--” he jutted a thumb outside, and Jill followed it to where he pointed. Carlos turned to look at her, sending her a cheeky wave through the window. “--is a sensitive bastard.”

He was interrupted by Faith and Hope who came into the kitchen in matching jackets. Faith wore green and Hope wore orange… or it could be the other way around. Jill wasn’t too sure. “Can we go outside, daddy?” the one in orange asked. “We can take Xi too!”

At her name, Ximena whined, resting her head on Jill's shoulder while she fiddled with a loose string on her sweater.

Tyrell chuckled. “It’s alright you two. Go bother your uncle.”

When they left, Jill's brows furrowed together as she thought about what he had said. Tyrell continued, pushing up his glasses. “Carlos doesn't do the dating scene, he’s too busy with Xi. Most people he's remotely interested in kind of... push him away once they realize he has baggage,” Tyrell said, using air quotes on the last word. He pursed his lips. “But I think you’re going to be good for him. You seem like a no-nonsense type of woman who's already in love with my favorite niece," he joked.

They shared a laugh and Jill shook her head as she ruffled Ximena's hair. “I’ll take care of him. Xi, too,” Jill said, smiling brightly before her eyes widened at her words.

Tyrell chuckled at her expression, taking another sip of his drink. “Sometimes, when we finally see what’s right in front of us, it can give us quite the shock,” he said, glancing to the side at the sound of his daughters’ squealing. “That’s why we need to expect the unexpected.” At Jill’s dry look he quickly added, “it was my senior quote.”

She didn’t get a chance to give him a smart remark, for Carlos had reentered the kitchen flanked by his two nieces. He rubbed his neck when he met her gaze, only to smile at the sight of Ximena playing with Jill’s clothes. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Faith and Hope.

“Can he stay, Jill?” one asked. “We’re making dinner and it would suck if you left,” the other added. “Mom makes a killer coleslaw!” the first exclaimed. “Please?” they finished, flashing her the cheesiest puppy dog eyes.

Jill snorted, looking at Carlos expectantly. He flushed pink. “Only if you want to, ch-- Jill.”

She held her chin, looking at Ximena before watching the twins. Her gaze met his tiredly. “Oh, I don’t know, Carlos. I have school tomorrow.”

Natalie laughed, peeking through the door. “So do I, hun, but a little fun wouldn’t hurt.”

The brunette huffed, giving Carlos a hard glare before sighing. “Fine. We can stay for dinner.”

The twins cheered, and Nat smiled in approval before finding her place behind the grill. Tyrell grinned, standing. “I look forward to seeing you in the future, Valentine,” he said smartly, sauntering into the backyard behind his wife and daughters.

“Yeah right, Patrick,” she yelled after him, apologizing to Ximena when she frowned at her.

Carlos smiled, walking over to press a quick kiss to her head that had the brunette reddening and his daughter laughing. 

“Thanks, chica,” he said, propping himself up on the table with one arm. Jill shook her head, allowing the smile on her face to grow. He looked so dumb with his stupid hair, but she couldn’t be bothered, reaching up to push his pseudo-bangs out of his face.

“Any time, Carlos,” she replied, sending him a lopsided grin before Ximena demanded her attention again. They stared at the toddler before Jill understood. 

“Take her outside?” she offered, moving to stand. Carlos took her from Jill, balancing her on his hip.

“Together?” he asked, voice quiet as he watched her.

Jill stared at him, icy blue meeting coffee brown. That word meant a lot of things. And just like Ximena’s car seat, it implied that he was thinking about them... thinking about their future. She frowned, biting the inside of her cheek. But with him... Jill bowed her head, looking at Carlos’ free hanging hand before smiling.

“Together,” she repeated, taking his hand in hers. Her heart probably skipped a beat or two at the smile he gave her, and Ximena laughed as she looked at the two of them.

...but with Carlos, Jill was willing to try.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iejsgefrisjgd
> 
> YO! This is it! We're done! I'm so happy that I had such a supportive audience. It means so, so much to me! I really hope this does them justice! There sure as hell will be an epilogue in the next few days. As for the future? I'm planning another short multichapter for them, as well as a possible? sequel to expect the unexpected.
> 
> So much love, guys! I'm still shocked. Wow. You all are so awesome! 
> 
> Much love, stay safe. See you around lovelies <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get this up and done as fast as possible XD The second chapter is already written and the next few outlined. I think I'll try to post every other day, so we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Leave a comment! Leave a kudo! I can never get over how kind everyone is here XD
> 
> Much love! Stay safe!
> 
> (P.S. you can find me on tumbler @sureillthinkofabetteronelater :)


End file.
